


Unbeknownst

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An unexpected message leads Tucker to a meeting he never expected...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Still a beta version, and my first real attempt at doing this script-form. I am working on a novel-form version, but would like some input on content before proceeding.  
Hope you enjoy!  
*8-P  
SPOILER: ST:E Season One, Episode 5, "Unexpected."  
(and you must have seen that episode for this to make sense)  
SPOILER: ST:E Season Two, Episode 22, "Cogenitor."  
Season 6, Episode 2 or 3, for timeline purposes.  


* * *

Unbeknownst (or: Water Under the Bridge)

Act 1, Scene 1

(Setting: Enterprise Bridge, regular crew compliment is on hand, except for Tâ€™Pol. Commander Tucker enters from the turbolift.)

Captain: Glad you got up here so quickly, Trip. I have a message for you that we should go over in my ready room.

Tucker (grinning): Does this involve those aquatic telemetry readings from UCLA?

(The two exit to the Captainâ€™s Ready Room)

(Upon entering the Ready Room, the Captain shakes his head and smiles.)

Captain: No, Trip, no water polo this time. This message was addressed to both of us and marked â€˜personal.â€™ Had I known what it was about, I wouldnâ€™t have watched it first. It seems they have a different idea of protocol than we do.

Tucker: Who does?

Captain (takes a deep breath): The Xyrillians.

(Tucker suddenly sports a wide-eyed, nervous expression. The Captain begins playback of a message on the small viewer that sits upon his desk.)

(Ennex appears on the screen, a female Xyrillian who looks to be in her early 20s by Human standards)

Ennex: Commander Tucker, my name is Ennex. I am certain this is a very odd message for you. But we need to speak... Face-to-face, Father.

\----------  
(opening credits)

Act 2, Scene 1

(Tucker storms out of the Ready Room, across the bridge and toward the turbolift. The Captain quickly follows him)

Captain: Youâ€™re not even going to respond to her? Sheâ€™s yourâ€¦

Tucker (speaking in a hushed, hissing fashion): Sheâ€™s my nothing! She only happened when Iâ€¦ I â€¦ when I was taken advantage of! Besides, what happened between me and Ahâ€™Len happened barely five years ago. The Xyrillian in that message was a lot older than five!

(The two stop in front of the turbolift.)

Captain (in a low voice): I can understand how you may feel that Ahâ€™Len took advantage of you, but you canâ€™t tell me there wasnâ€™t a little give and take when youâ€¦ didâ€¦ whatever you did with herâ€¦?

Tucker: What I DID with her? You wanna know EXACTLY what I did with her? Here, Iâ€™ll show you! (grabs the Captainâ€™s hands in his own) THAT! Wellâ€¦ that with pebbles. Thatâ€™s everything Captâ€™n. I was a perfect gentleman!

Captain: By Earth standards, sure. (grins and shrugs) But maybe not by Xyrillian.

(As the two stand with their hands held together, the turbolift door opens, and Tâ€™Pol is seen standing inside.)

Tâ€™Pol (noting Tucker, then The Captain): Am I interrupting something?

Tucker (mockingly sarcastic): Yeah, me and the Captain here were just trying to have a baby. You OK with that?

(The Captain and Tucker enter the turbolift as Tâ€™Pol exits and reports to her station, eyebrows raised. The doors close, and the Captain resumes the discussion.)

Captain: You canâ€™t just ignore this, Commander.

Tucker (Stiffening): Is that an order, Captain?

Captain (A little more gently): Iâ€™m speaking as your friend, not as your commanding officer.

Tucker (working himself up as he continues to speak): Well then, friend, look at it from my point of view. Since Iâ€™ve signed onto Enterprise, Iâ€™ve seen some really odd reproduction rituals. The last time I took a vacation, my girlfriend turned out to be a guyfriendâ€¦ and a bandit! Iâ€™ve been clonedâ€¦ twice. Once for spare parts. I tried to help out a cogenitor and sheâ€¦ heâ€¦ it committed SUICIDE! A tricky alien girl got me to stick my hands in some sand, and somehow I got PREGNANT. Iâ€™ve been messed up in more alien messing around than I would EVER care to write to my mother about, so youâ€™ll have to excuse me if Iâ€™m a little gun-shy when it comes to alien babies. Especially her!

Captain (pensive): You never told her, did you?

Tucker: Who?

Captain: Your mother.

Tucker: Mother knows all about Elizabeth. God knows I loved that little girl as much as any father ever loved his daughter.

Captain: I donâ€™t mean Elizabeth. I mean Ennex.

Tucker: I donâ€™t know who that girl is, but there is no way she could be my daughter. For one thing, sheâ€™s way too old. For another, I was never a father to a Xyrillian. Most I ever was was aâ€¦ hammockâ€¦ for a baby. Somebody elseâ€™s baby. (faux reminescing) Oh, it sure gave that Klingon crew a good laugh, me being pregnant. You should have been in that decompression chamber with them for SIX HOURS. What a riot we all hadâ€¦

(The turbolift doors open, and Tucker storms off.)

Captain (with a positive tone): Weâ€™ll talk later.

(Turbolift doors close, scene ends.)

\--------  
Act 2, Scene 2.

(The Captain sits at his desk, having a conversation with Ennex over subspace.)

Ennex: At all? He wonâ€™t see me at all?

Captain: I think he just needs a little time. He has some things he needs to work out.

Ennex (summoning from her positive nature): Perhaps I can help with some of those things?

Captain: Well, first of all, heâ€™s a little confused about your age. What happened between Tucker and your mother only happened about 5 years ago.

Ennex: Yes. Iâ€™ve been reading about Human childhood. An amazing concept to Xyrillians.

Captain: Howâ€™s that?

Ennex: Xyrillians have no childhood, Captain. Within a year of birth, we develop full language and sensory-motor skills. The ways we think and feel are instinctual to us. I guess we progress rather quickly, by Human standards. Iâ€™ll be five years old next week, and Iâ€™ve just recently completed a degree in social exobiology.

Captain (amazed): Wow. I spent so many wonderful times with my mom and dad. I canâ€™t imagine not having experienced them.

Ennex: Captain, Iâ€™ve spent many wonderful times with Xyphan and Ahâ€™Len. The only difference between you and I is that for most of those times, I was an equally mature partner.

Captain: Xyphan?

Ennex: Xyphan was my nanda. He carried me to term. Itâ€™s uncommon, but not unheard of for Xyrillians transfer their young from one male host to another, however the first host is the only true father we ever have.

Captain: But I thought all of your genetic make-up came from your mothers?

Ennex: Our DNA is a nearly identical copy of our mothersâ€™. However we gain a great deal of our character from our fathers. (shyly) I was hoping to see what parts of my personality might have come from Commander Tucker. (sadly)But I guess that wonâ€™t happen.

Captain: I promise you I will do everything I can to convince Trip to see you. Our present course actually takes us near your world. Iâ€™ve ordered our helmsman to do a little detour to pick up supplies there.

Ennex: Even if I could just see him for a moment, Captainâ€¦ and thank you so much for all of your efforts.

 

\----------  
Act 2, Scene 3.

(One of the cargobays has been set up for phaser target practice. Present are Lt. Reed, Commander Tucker and two MACOs. Tucker shoots down 12 targets in a row.)

Reed: Nice, Commander! Youâ€™re really getting a feel for the new short coil phase pistol.

Tucker: I need something a littleâ€¦ bigger. (turning to the two MACOs) Can I try one of those machine-guns you MACO guys use?

Reed: You want to use a phase assault rifle for target practise?! Youâ€™d make an unholy mess of the cargo-bay, Commander. How about I just turn up the setting?

Tucker: Thatâ€™d be great, Lieutenant. (gets set to shoot) What setting is it up to now?

Reed: Erâ€¦ two, Sir.

(The doors open and The Captain enters from behind Tucker.)

(Tucker shoots at several floating targets, most of which evade his phaser-fire.The Captain walks up behind Tucker and speaks quietly.)

Captain: Getting your frustrations out? That's healthy... I think...(pause, more shots, more misses) Youâ€™ve got to speak to her, Trip. For your sake as much as hers.

Tucker(continues shooting and missing): Permission to speak freely, Sir?

Captain: Of course.

Tucker (tongue-in-cheek): What exactly is the penalty for shooting a superior officer, when the phaserâ€™s set to the lowest setting?

Captain (loudly enough for Reed and the MACOs to hear): A spanking over my knee, Trip. Bare butt!

(Reed and the MACOs retreat and make themselves look busy with other projects.)

(Tucker turns to face The Captain, who puts his hand Tuckerâ€™s phaser and lowers it.)

Captain: Thereâ€™s a lot more to this situation than you think, Trip. Thereâ€™s a lot more to Ennex. Weâ€™re coming up on their planet in about an hour. Weâ€™ll need to take on some supplies while weâ€™re there. You might never get an opportunity like this again.

Tucker: An opportunity to do what?

Captain: Sheâ€™s a lot like you, Trip. (Captain exits, Tucker appears ponderous.)

\--------  
Act 2, Scene 4

(Setting: The transporter station on the Enterprise. Present are Tâ€™Pol, Commander Tucker, Lt. Reed and The Captain. A parcel materializes, then bursts open, spewing coloured liquid across the floor.)

Tucker: It just wonâ€™t work, Captâ€™n. The pressure change from the atmosphere on the planet to here is messing with the pattern buffer in the transporter. Everything we try to beam up here just explodes from the barometric difference.

Captain: OK, then. Prepare Shuttlepod One. Weâ€™ll have to go down to the surface and bring the supplies up the old fashioned way.

Tucker (sighing): Iâ€™m on it.

(Tucker exits down the corridor, toward the turbolift. Tâ€™Pol and Lt. Reed address the Captain.)

Reed: You realize heâ€™ll figure it out sooner or later, Captain. Ericksonâ€™s transporter was designed for pressure differences like this.

Tâ€™Pol: Agreed. This is an entertaining ruse, I am certain, Captain. However, why not simply order Commander Tucker to a place where he will meet with his (subtly clears her throat) daughter?

Captain: Tâ€™Pol, you know those emotions you Vulcans suppress so well?

Tâ€™Pol: Indeed.

(Pan left. Tucker can be seen further down the corridor, banging on the turbolift controls.)

Captain (heard while Tucker is shown): His arenâ€™t so suppressed, right now.

\---------  
(2nd commercial break)

Act 3, Scene 1

(Setting: a large Xyrillian shipping facility. All present are male Xyrillians, except for Commander Tucker and Lt. Reed, who are busy carrying a number of items onto Shuttlepod One.)

Reed: That was a nice modification you made to the shuttlepod so that we could acclimatize while we came down. I canâ€™t imagine spending six hours in a pressure tube waiting for my ears to pop a dozen times.

Tucker: Yeah? Try it in a tiny tube with a half dozen Klingons. Youâ€™d be looking to make the experience a little more comfy, too.

Reed: Half dozen? Were there that many?

Tucker: Seemed like more.

Reed (grinning, unable to resist): Perhaps your hormones were affecting your judgement?

Tucker:Veeery funny. Pregnant guy with a bunch of Klingonsâ€¦

(Their conversation is interrupted by a low rumble. The rumble is caused by glutteral sounds made by many of the Xyrillian dockworkers. From behind a large container, Reed and Tucker realize that the inspiration for the noise is the entrance of a female Xyrillian. It becomes obvious that the males are catcalling/whistling. The female is Ennex, who is a near duplicate of her mother, Ahâ€™Len)

(Xyrillian Dockworker moves to intercept Ennex, who is walking toward Tucker and Reed. His movements seem uncoordinatedâ€¦ less mature than Ennexâ€™)

Xyrillian Dockworker: Not often I get a pretty one like you down on my dock. And without any gloves on! Perhaps I should be wearing MINE? (mocks frisking himself in search of gloves) Oh dearâ€¦ I donâ€™t believe I have any with me!

Ennex (wryly): Iâ€™m certain one of your dockboys will share his gloves with you.

(This is obviously a well timed retort, as the other dockworkers immediately begin to mock Xyrillian Dockworker.)

(Pan back to Tucker and Reed.)

Reed: Iâ€™m not certain, but if I had to hazard a guess, Iâ€™d say that one is your daughter!  
(Reed then hurriedly carries a light tote to the shuttle and disappears inside.)  
(Pan wide to show Tucker, Ennex and Xyrillian Dockworker. The situation between Ennex and Xyrillian Dockworker had deteriorated to the point that he grabs her by the wrist and attempts to pull her close to him.)

Tucker: Hey! Get your hands off her!

Xyrillian Dockworker (mockingly): Hey! Get your own!

(Tucker and Xyrillian Dockworker have a brief skirmish, which Tucker wins before Reed can get out of the shuttle to assist.)

Ennex (with a shy grin): Youâ€™ll have to forgive me for enjoying your defense of my honour.

Tucker (modestly): I would have done it for any lady.

Ennex (smiling): I should confess. Our meeting here was no accident. Your Captain and Iâ€¦

(Reed approaches, then quickly slows to a stop.)

Tucker (Interrupting): I know what you two were up to, Ennex. I knew it when I saw how they sabatoged the transporter to get me to down here. I figured I should just give up and come down before they hurt themselves. Or my equipmentâ€¦ (Tucker finishes the line with a friendly but stern stare in the direction of Reed, who grabs another container and quickly heads for the shuttle, grinning, with his head down.)

Ennex: So, is it Human custom to have personal discussions in shipping bays, or should we move elsewhere?

Tucker: Iâ€™m sure Malcolm can handle getting the rest of these supplies to Enterprise. (stares directly at Reed) The stuff thatâ€™s already on board, he can leave in the shuttlebay. For the rest, heâ€™ll probably just use the transporter.

(Reed tries to hide a grin while he pulls out a PADD. He strikes a few keys, and some of the supplies disappear, having been transported to Enterprise.)

\--------  
Act 3, Scene 2

(Setting: CosmosPolitan Restaurant, in the captial city of Xyrillia. Enter Martha, a human female, who puts a dish of pan-fried catfish in front of Tucker and what looks like a raisin-and-greens salad in front of Ennex.)

Tucker (smelling the aroma of the fish): Oh, yeah, thatâ€™s the stuffâ€¦ pan-fried Catfish! (Takes a taste, and is impressed.) Wow! You have GOT to give our chef the replicator sequences for this!

Martha (grinning): Itâ€™s not replicated. We keep frozen Catfish on hand. We actually get quite a few requests for it when we have Human guests. (Glances at Ennex) Even the odd Xyrillian asks for it.

Tucker: Ahhâ€¦ and how is it that you came to open a restaurant on Xyrillia?

Martha: My husband suffers from Loreelian Syndrome. On Earth, the cells of his body were too soft, and he had trouble metabolizing oxygen. Sometimes he could barely breathe. The high air pressure of Xyrillia counters the effect. (Suddenly a bit serious) It was only by reading the news reports about Enterprise that we even heard of Xyrillia. Larry and I were ecstatic when we heard that a member of the crew were coming to eat here. We really wanted to say thank you.

Tucker (takes another bite while Martha is speaking, finishes it as she finishes speaking): Well Martha, this catfish is worth about a thousand thank-yous, so now I owe you 999.

(Martha seems to enjoy the compliment, and wanders off to serve some other customers.)

Ennex: Eating is a very spiritual event for Xyrillians. When I was younger, I used to pretend to have dinner with my father- with you. I think it once made Mother cry. But now, here we are! Thank you for coming to see me, Commander.

Tucker (genuinely apologetic): Iâ€™m sorry I wasnâ€™t there. I really didnâ€™t know how involved this whole thing was. I thought I was just a â€¦ wellâ€¦ kinda like a transport device, nothing moreâ€¦

Ennex (bemused): Like any good engineer, you can relate anything to a ship.

Tucker (humourously indignant): Hey, I resemble that remark! Really, though (very apologetic) I am sorry for not being there for you.

Ennex: Itâ€™s alright, Commander.

Tucker: OK, first thingâ€™s first. You gotta stop calling me â€˜Commander.â€™

Ennex: â€¦and what should I call you?

Tucker: Wellâ€¦ hmmâ€¦ I guessâ€¦ (chokes up, obviously a bit overwhelmed by the realization) I guess â€˜Dadâ€™ works.

Ennex: â€˜Dadâ€™ it is, then!

Tucker: OKâ€¦ and your name. You gotta dispell this sinking feeling that I have. You arenâ€™t named after the call letters of the Enterprise, are you? NX-01?

Ennex (grinning): Itâ€™s commonplance for Xyrillians to name their children after the places where they were conceived.

Tucker (amazed): So if you mother hadâ€¦ yâ€™knowâ€¦ brought those rocks to engineeringâ€¦ you could have been named â€œWarp Driveâ€ or something?

Ennex: Of course not. â€œWarp Driveâ€ is a boyâ€™s name.

(Tucker responds with a wide-eyed, open-mouthed stare. Quickly, Ennex can no longer keep a straight face, and laughs. It becomes obvious that she is teasing Tucker.)

Tucker (laughing): Oh, boy. You got me. You got me good. You know I will have to get you back for that.

Ennex: Iâ€™d be disappointed if you didnâ€™t try. (There is a pause as they smile) To be truthful, Dad, Queen Ennex is the main character in an old Xyrillian play â€“ and a popular name for girls. Mother said she saw the similarity and couldnâ€™t resist. (perches her head) And anyway, I like my name just fine.

Tucker: Ahâ€¦ your motherâ€¦ Iâ€™m surprised she hasnâ€™t tried to contact me, all things considered. How is Ahâ€™Len?

Ennex (suddenly serious): I wondered if youâ€™d heard. (pause) She is near death.

 

\--------  
(3rd commerical break)

Act 4, Scene 1

(Setting: Shuttlepod One, in space. Lt. Reed is the lone occupant. Several alarms are going off, and the communications light is flashing.)

Reed (loudly, to be heard over the alarms): Itâ€™s definitely one of the parcels on board thatâ€™s setting off the alarm, Sir! I donâ€™t know why the sensors didnâ€™t detect this much tricobalt before now. It must have been shielded. Iâ€™m certain itâ€™s a bomb. (begins steering the shuttlepod back toward the planet.) Iâ€™ll need directions to an unpopulated area. When I land this pod, thereâ€™s a good chance the barometrics will cause a detonation.

Captain (on the bridge, with several members of the crew working dilligently at their posts): Youâ€™re not getting rid of us that easily, Lieutennant. Have you looked at the bombâ€¦ do you think you can deactivate it?

Reed: Iâ€™m not certain Iâ€™ll have time, Sir. (Leaves his seat an moves to a large piece of freight that looks much like a torpedo casing) Iâ€™m looking at it now. The schematics are (pensively, having an epiphany) rather familiar. (begins to poke and prod it with sensory tools.) Itâ€™s like an old pressure mine, Captain. On the Xyrillian surface, with that high barometric pressure, the arming pins were kept down. When I began to lower the shuttleâ€™s pressure to match Enterprise, they fired up. Captainâ€¦ I am certain of one thing. This bomb has a Romulan construction style. Itâ€™s very much like the one you and I pulled off Enterpriseâ€™s hull a couple of years back. (Moves back to pilot the ship)

Captain: Romulansâ€¦ againâ€¦

Reed: You realize they must have been expecting us to transport the bomb directly into Enterprise? No reason to expect us to use a shuttle. Weâ€™re fortunate that Commander Tucker had business on the surface. The amount of tri-cobalt in this bomb will make an explosion that could have ripped Enterprise clear in half. Whomever they were, the bombmakers had higher aspirations than taking out me and a shuttlepod. I recommend we go to tactical alert.

(The Captain nods to a Deck Ensign. Tâ€™Pol hands the Captain a PADD. He reads it and looks worried.)

Captain: Well, we canâ€™t beam you out. As you dematerialized, the pressure change would set off the bomb before we could get you off safely. If only we had a second transporter, we might be able to beam in replacement material and balance the pressure. But we donâ€™t. Tâ€™Pol has an idea, but I donâ€™t think youâ€™re going to like it. If you were to put on an environmental suit, we could flood the shuttlepod with water. The pressure of the water inside the shuttle would be high enough to prevent the bomb from triggering. Then we could beam you to Enterprise safely. We could all see the fireworks from a safe distance.

Reed(aghast): You want me to put on an E-suit and swim though the shuttle like a fish in an aquarium?! Iâ€™d rather fancy a try at disarming the bombâ€¦ (under his breath) â€¦in a nice, dry shuttlepod.

Captain: Well, if holding low orbit can buy us some time, Iâ€™m all for investigating every option. For now, though, weâ€™ll start on Tâ€™Polâ€™s plan. Get things ready on your end. Archer out.

Reed (worriedly): Oh yesâ€¦ Oh sureâ€¦ submerge the only member of the Reed family whoâ€™d rather jump into a volcano than the English Channelâ€¦ (begins hitting buttons and turning knobs.)

 

\-------  
Act 4, Scene 2

(Setting: A Xyrillian hospital waiting room. All present are Xyrillian, except Commander Tucker, who sits beside Ennex.)

Tucker: So, ummâ€¦ is Xyphan here?

Ennex (somewhat distant, lost in thought): He passed away two years ago.

Tucker: Iâ€™m sorry to hear that. Really. I would have liked to meet him.

Ennex: He was very serious for the most part. (Happily reminescing) Then, every once in a while, he would say something incredibly funny. We would laugh for hours. (pauses, frowns) He died here in this hospitalâ€¦ (stares about) on this floorâ€¦ at about this time of dayâ€¦

(Ennex moves closer to Tucker and places her head on his shoulder. Tucker puts an arm around her and clasps his hand on her shoulder. At that moment, the double doors of the room open and a Xyrillian Nurse enters.)

Xyrillian Nurse: Ennex Tucker?

(Ennex stands. Tucker is startled to hear her full name, and takes a moment longer to rise. Xyrillian Nurse stares surpisedly at Tucker for a moment, then leads the two through the double doors.)

 

 

Act 4, Scene 3

(Setting: A hospital room typical of the 22nd century. Fairly similar to Phloxâ€™ sick bay, minus the menagerie. Present are Tucker, Ennex and Ahâ€™Len. Ahâ€™Len lies in a hospital bed, covered in black splotches which could be mistaken for bruises, save for the fact that they are interconnected by purple and black lines. There is an unsteady silence.)

Tucker (as if just to break the silence): Does it hurt?

Ahâ€™Len: Not Physically. My only pain is knowing that I wonâ€™t see my family for much longer.

Tucker: Thereâ€™s gotta be something your doctors can do. Or maybe ours? Dr. Phlox is a whiz at getting folks back to ship-shape. He even cloned me once, to get the stuff he needed to fix my head. Hmmmâ€¦ maybe something like thatâ€¦

Ennex (grabbing Tuckerâ€™s hand, whispering): Cloning of any kind is banned on Xyrillia. And, itâ€™s considered an horrific violation of nature.

Tucker: Yeah, on second thought, the cloning thing wasnâ€™t totally smoothâ€¦

Ahâ€™Len (with a voice of calmness and wisdom): I am content to accept my destiny, Commander Tucker, and I donâ€™t think cloning me would be able to correct this condition.

Tucker: What is wrong, anyhow?

Ennex (trying to protect her mother from the effort of answering): Mother was exposed to proto-xenon radiation when the plasma lines on her ship ruptured. She was able to repair them before anyone else on the vessel was affected, however she received a heavy dose before she could complete repairs.

Ahâ€™Len: If nothing else, some good did come of this. It brought the two of you together.

Tucker: Yeah. While weâ€™re on that topicâ€¦ why didnâ€™t you â€˜bring us togetherâ€™ before now? Like five years before now?

Ennex (with concern evident in her voice): It isnâ€™t good to raise her pulse rate, Dad.

Ahâ€™Len: I havenâ€™t the time to account for the past. What matters is that here, and now, my daughter and her father are together. I can leave this life safe in the knowledge that the two of you have a chance to know one other.

Tucker: No offense, Ahâ€™Len, but it seems like youâ€™re taking this lying down. Arenâ€™t there more aggressive treatments? Experimental ones? Anything at all to give you a fighting chance?

Ahâ€™Len (putting her hand on Ennexâ€™ shoulder, as Ennex becomes increasingly uspet): Commander, Iâ€™m over 24 years old. Most Xyrillians donâ€™t live to see their 20th birthday. (sounding wise, but complacent) I am at a point in my life where I have done enough to be proud of my accomplishments. The accomplishments of an adventurous lifetime. I am old Commander Tuckerâ€¦ itâ€™s my time.

Tucker: Well, you may be all fine leaving my daughter without her mother, but Iâ€™m not. Lifeâ€™s gotta be lived! Every day is a gift. If she could be here, my sister would sure tell you thatâ€¦ Ennex, thatâ€™d be your Aunt Elizabethâ€¦ (there is a pause as Tucker collects himself.) You might be giving up on Ennex, Ahâ€™Len, but Iâ€™m not. (Tucker, in an emotional state, leaves the room. Ennex glances at her mother, who is unshaken by Tuckerâ€™s statements.)

 

\---------  
Act 4, Scene 4.

(Scene: Shuttlepod One. From the viewscreen, it can be seen that it is in a stable orbit. Reed is sweating feverishly as he attempts to disarm the bomb.)

Captain (heard over the comlink, speaking firmly): I gave you a direct order, Lieutenant! Dock the shuttle with Enterprise and put on an environmental suit!

Reed (nearly crazed, muttering to himself): Noâ€¦ not going to die that way. Not me. Not underwater. (Reed continues to work at disarming.)

Captain (in a kinder tone): Mr. Reed, I know you donâ€™t like water. But that bomb could go off at any moment. Since we canâ€™t beam you out, youâ€™re going to have to work with me here. Now put on an E-suit and prepare to dock.

Reed (obviously having lost touch with reality): Captain, if I dock with Enterprise, itâ€™ll be putting her at risk. At the security chief, I wouldnâ€™t be doing a very good job if I made the crew insecure! What is it that Tâ€™Pol is always saying? The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few? Did I get it right Commander?

Tâ€™Pol (heard over the comlink): You are attempting to apply a logical construct to endorse illogical actions. Your quote was accurate, but your understanding of its meaning is not.

Reed: You canâ€™t possibly know how cute you sound when you prattle on those logic trains, Commander. (Reed gains a huge grin, having said something he has been thinking for 5 years.)

Tâ€™Pol: Neither your commentary nor your timing are appropriate, Lieutenant. If you want to quote Vulcan logic, SHOW some first. Don the environmental suit and prepare to take on water.

Reed: Oh, donâ€™t be concerned, Commander. Just a schoolboy crush, nothing serious.

Captain: (Very firmly): Malcolm! Get ahold of yourself!

Reed: Captain, you know I would NEVER disobey ANY order you gave if there was any way I could obey it. Iâ€™m in dire straits at the moment because I have a nasty bomb on my shuttle and a morbid fear of taking the necessary action. I might not be around much longer. I hope itâ€™s a good enough answer for you to say this: I will do everything in my power to keep myself alive, so that you can give me a right proper dressing-down if and when I return to Enterprise!

 

\--------  
(4th Commercial Break)

Act 5, Scene 1.

(Setting: split scene, Phlox is in the enterprise sickbay and Tucker is speaking on his communicator from the hospital waiting room. As each speaks, the scene shifts to their location)

Phlox: Proto-xenon radiation? Hmmâ€¦ well, itâ€™s fatal if not treated, but there are several remedies known to work. Who is the patient, if I may ask?

Tucker: Itâ€™s Ahâ€™Lenâ€¦ Remember Ennexâ€™ mother?

Phlox: Indeed. Well, Iâ€™m surprised itâ€™s not a common part of Xyrillian medicine, but Iâ€™d be happy to contact her medical team. Is there anything else I should be aware of?

Tucker: Uhhâ€¦ yep. And I donâ€™t think youâ€™re going to like itâ€¦

Phlox: Oh?

Tucker: Well, she doesnâ€™t seem to be especially concerned with getting herself better. She keeps saying that sheâ€™s old, and that itâ€™s her time to go. Thing isâ€¦ other than the radiation bruises, she seems totally healthy.

Phlox: You do realize, of course, that patient desire is the cornerstone of Denobulan medicine? I canâ€™t treat her without her consent. Neither can I assist her doctors if I think that she will be treated against her will.

Tucker: Yeahâ€¦ I thought of that. So I was wondering if there are any cures that I could bring to her. You knowâ€¦ to show her how easy it would be for her to stick around untilâ€¦ I dunnoâ€¦ until her daughter gets married or somthing. Help her to realize that sheâ€™s got some more living to do.

Phlox (with a long sigh): Commander, do I have your solemn word that you will only administer this curative if you have Ahâ€™Lenâ€™s consent?

Tucker (with a very relieved expression): Absolutely, Doc.

Phlox: Very well then. Iâ€™ll be beaming you down a box. The cure will be in it. Itâ€™s a live creature which can absorb the proto-xenon free radicals. Itâ€™s accustomed to the atmosphere on Enterprise, so youâ€™ll need to increase the barometric pressure inside the box slowly until it reaches Xyrillian norms. Once youâ€™ve got it â€“ AND her permission, curing the radiation sickness shouldnâ€™t take more than half an hour.

 

\--------  
Act 5, Scene 2

(Setting: Shuttlepod One. Tucker is nearly dripping with sweat. His eyes are wide, and his movements are quick and deliberate. He is attempting to disarm the bomb. To that effect, he has removed a half-metre by half-metre section and is prodding it with several new tools.)

Reed: Armoury Officerâ€™s log. Supplemental. Iâ€™m recording this log with visuals to establish proof about this bomb I find as my travelling companion. The technology is decidedly Romulan. Now this doesnâ€™t mean it was actually made by Romulans. Heaven knows weâ€™ve been fooled before about the origins of such things. Regardlessâ€¦ this explosive relies heavily on their technology. Parts of it are actually cloaked by stealth devices, which makes it impossible to be certain if itâ€™s ever actually been 100% deactivated. Itâ€™s absolutely brilliant. Iâ€™m guessing now that the Captain was correct when he said that the only way out of this is to use an environmental suit toâ€¦ (suddenly changing his stream of thought) Damn, I never thought my aquaphobia would get me into a problem like thisâ€¦ Who cares if youâ€™re frightened of water when youâ€™re flying through the vaccuum of space? My career in Starfleet might very well be over, for disobeying a direct order from a superior officerâ€¦ And after what I said to Tâ€™Pol, Iâ€™m not certain Iâ€™d want to continue serving on board Enterpriseâ€¦ Ahh, but we English do struggle on, donâ€™t we, despite all pressuresâ€¦

(Reed suddenly straightens up. His eyes grow wider and an almost maniacle grin comes to his face.)

Reed: Despite all pressuresâ€¦ to spite all pressureâ€¦ thatâ€™s itâ€¦ how could I have missed it?!

(Reed grabs an environmental suit from the rack.)

 

\--------  
Act 5, Scene 3.

(Scene: Ahâ€™Lenâ€™s hospital room. Enter Tucker with a small box in one hand and a wide-ring bound book in the other. On the cover of the book, in script, is written â€œOur Memories.â€)

Tucker (opening the book and pointing to a picture. It becomes obvious that the book is a photo album): Ennex, this is your grandmother. On my side. I just talked with her, and she really wants to meet you. (Turning to Ahâ€™len) Sheâ€™d really like to meet you too, Ahâ€™Len, but I told her youâ€™d pretty much given up on life. And this, Ennex, is your Granddaddy. Charles Tucker the second. Sorry I donâ€™t have any pictures of Charles the first hereâ€¦

Ahâ€™Len: I know what youâ€™re trying to do, Commander. And I know that your heart is in the right place. I wish you could understand me. How fulfilled I feel, knowing that my life has had such purposeâ€¦

Tucker (sits on the edge of the bed): Do you remember when we were making Ennex? When we had our hands in that sand that made us telepathic?

(Ennex lowers her head and faces the floor, obviously very embarassed.)

Tucker: You told me my favourite food. Catfish. I wonder, Ahâ€™Lenâ€¦ did you ever think of trying it sometime? Our daughter did.

Ahâ€™Len: â€¦and she hated it, Commander.

Tucker (slightly disappointed, he turns to Ennex): Well thatâ€™s OK. Why? Because at least now you know you hate it. Youâ€™ve learned that about yourself. (Turns back to Ahâ€™Len) But you never tried it, did you? Youâ€™re going to let yourself croak here, without ever having given catfish a chance.

Ennex: Dad, Mother is a vegetarian.

Tucker (rolling with the unexpected): You see. I didnâ€™t know that. Iâ€™ve just had that fact shared with me: The mother of my daughter doesnâ€™t eat meat. Iâ€™m sure glad I learned that before she threw her hands in the air and said â€˜well, thatâ€™s enough for me! See you in the funny papers.â€™

Ahâ€™Len: I canâ€™t expect an offworlder to understand how we Xyrillians feel in our old age. Iâ€™m sorry Commander Tucker. I am fulfilled, and it is my time.

Ennex: No, Mother.

Ahâ€™Len: Ennex?

Ennex: Do you remember when Xyphan was hereâ€¦ on the same floor of this hospital, two years ago? He fought. He fought his disease, he fought his old age. And he fought to stay with us. He fought for every last moment, every last breath and every last memory. He was an accomplished writer and he had every reason to feel just as fulfilled as you do. But he fought on! Mother, donâ€™t you dare say that your choice is based on Xyrillian custom. Weâ€™re a race who will struggle on despite any obstacle. You may no longer need us to be fulfilled, but have you stopped to think that perhaps we need you? (Begins to struggle with her words) â€¦that perhaps I need you?

(There is a short, awkward silence before Ahâ€™Len speaks.)

Ahâ€™Len (very resigned): Perhaps I should have tried some catfishâ€¦

Ennex: Motherâ€¦

Ahâ€™Len: I see now that there is a flaw in my contentment. Your happiness somehow escaped its proper place in my decision to refuse treatment. I regret it now, but it is too late. The treatment for proto-xenon exposure requires several weeks. I wouldnâ€™t last that long. (Ahâ€™Len and Ennex embrace and cry.)

Tucker: Not so fast there, Ahâ€™Len. Itâ€™s my turn to surprise you with something. (pulls a starfish-like creature from the small box he has been carrying) Thisâ€¦ is a Rigellian crosswater starfish. It goes right here, on your neck (places the starfish on Ahâ€™Lenâ€™s neck.) Courtesy of Doctor Phlox. Cure should take about 30 minutes. (There is a slight pause as Tucker finalizes the starfishâ€™ placement. It is followed by another awkward silence) You two could probably use a couple minutes togetherâ€¦ so Iâ€™m going to make dinner reservations. Reservations for THREE.

 

\--------  
Act 5, Scene 4

(Scene: Shuttlepod One. Lt. Reed has put the smaller section of the bomb into an environmental suit, and it finishing putting one on himself.)

Reed: Iâ€™ve collected all the data from it that I can, Captain. The bomb is in the E-suit. Iâ€™ll be releasing it 50 kilometres from the ship.

(Reed puts the air to his suit, then blows the hatch at the top of the shuttle. Both suits swell like a balloons. The bomb in the suit floats upward. With a nudge from Reed, it floats out of the hatch. Reed returns to the shuttlepod controls, reseals the shuttle and reestablishes life support. He then powers up the shuttlepod and heads toward Enterprise. 

The scene switches to a view from space, 50 km off the starboard bow of the Enterprise. The Enterprise fires a phase cannon at the bomb-filled suit. There is a huge explosion.)

 

\--------  
(Final Commercial Break)

Act 6, Scene 1

(Scene: Captainâ€™s ready-room. Present are Reed and The Captain. Reed is at-attention.)

Captain: I canâ€™t see how I could punish you for it. You have a phobia of water, and you were faced with youâ€™re worst nightmare. I think your response was unavoidable.

Reed: Youâ€™re being far to lenient, Captainâ€¦

Captain: Iâ€™m not done speaking yet, Lieutenant.

Reed: Sorry, Sir.

Captain: I like to think of discipline as an opportunity. Especially in this case. (pause) Lieutenant Reed, you will no longer supervise the Thursday night target practises. Iâ€™ll have one of our MACO friends take over. Until further notice, you will report each Thursday to Dr. Phlox, for sessions of therapy. He has a degree in psychiatry, and heâ€™s well qualified help you, Malcolm. (pausing and grinning) The only other choice would be Vulcan nerve therapy. I could talk to Tâ€™Pol for youâ€¦

Reed (eyes wide and nervous): Meeting with Dr. Phlox would be more than adequate, Sir.

Captain: Very well then. You are dismissed.

Reed (salutes the Captain, then heads for the door): Yes, Sir!

(Reed enters the bridge, at the same time as Tâ€™Pol exits the turbolift. They meet behind the Captainâ€™s chair, where Tucker is standing.)

Tucker (looks toward Reed, then Tâ€™Pol): I hear we had some excitement on the shuttlepod?

(Tâ€™Pol and Reed exchange glances past Tucker.)

Tâ€™Pol: Any logical thing I say regarding the incident might be construed asâ€¦ (looks toward Reed)â€¦ cute.

(Tâ€™Pol sits in The Captainâ€™s chair. Tucker looks quizzically at Reed. Reed exhales heavily while he looks skyward. Mayweather smiles. Sato giggles, looks downward and makes herself look busy.)

(The Enterprise is shown leaving Xyrillia and engaging warp speed.)


End file.
